


It's okay

by MoonyJ4M



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyJ4M/pseuds/MoonyJ4M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t matter, because they don’t have to wait for each other anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's okay

He never pictured this moment like this. They had so many chances to die - and even some actual deaths - that it was like there wasn’t nothing new that could possibly happen. He thought he had covered all the possibilities - he had even dedicated some time thinking that maybe, _just maybe_ , they would grow old. _Really old_. They would die in a house, maybe in a bed, and there would be no pain. Maybe they would just go to sleep and wouldn’t wake up anymore, but it wouldn’t be bad; not like _before_ , when he was so tired he wished he didn’t have to live. Now it’s not like they don’t have anything left to live for - they still have each other, after all - it’s just that… it’s okay. For the first time ever, _it’s okay_ , maybe because it’s also the first time they actually choose something - to hit the road again, to keep going, not because they had to, not because they’re too ruined for anything else, but because they were just _happy_.

It’s not the first time he realizes it, but it’s always stunning. _That’s how it feels like, then_. He can hear people talking and making a circle around them, maybe to look, maybe to give them space to breath. He can hear an ambulance in the distance, but he’s not really seeing his surroundings. It doesn't matter anymore. Sam is already not breathing by his side, but that’s okay. He’ll be there in a minute. There’s no pain anymore. There’s no hellhounds, there’s no Hell for them. Maybe there’s no Heaven either, but he doesn’t know that for sure. It doesn’t matter, because whatever it is, they won’t have to be waiting for each other and they don’t have to come back anymore, and maybe that’s exactly what gives him so much peace. _Just a minute, Sammy_ \- the only thing he can actually see is his hand above Sam’s, and with some effort he manages to put them in the right place - _just like this, just like you’re sleeping_. It’s getting more difficult to breathe now, but it’s okay. It’s not so different from sleeping, after all, and Dean closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> (based on [this](http://bananadaiquiri.tumblr.com/post/58279013853/this-is-too-messy-to-actually-be-a-fanart-but))


End file.
